This invention relates to portable food and beverage coolers, particularly for personal use in cooling foods and beverages and carrying the same to picnic areas and the like for consumption.
The traditional, commonly-used coolers for foods are the rectilinear, rigid, insulated-wall ice chests, sometimes provided with an inside tray to separate certain foodstuffs from the ice and beverages customarily placed in the bottom of the ice chest. These have the disadvantage of being bulky, heavy and prone to lose substantial amounts of cooling capacity when the large lid is lifted away from the box.
Thermos bottles and larger jugs having spouts are commonly used, and they adequately protect the containers from excessive heat transfer, but they do not provide a means for carrying and cooling foodstuffs.